Shu Momochi's Akatsuki Legend
by Shu Is In Space
Summary: What will happen when there's a new Akatsuki member? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Any sort of criticism is accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Shu PV

"The Akatsuki. Shu Momochi, will you join?"

My head was spinning. The man said my father was Zabuza Momochi, and now he was asking me to join the Akatsuki? What was I supposed to say? I have nothing to do and no where to go. I'd just run away from my Maybe I could avenge my father's death there...? And hey, how the heck did he know who my father was?

"Yes, I'll join the Akatsuki." Darn it! I wasn't even thinking while saying that... Urg... M-maybe... it... was for the better, the Akatsuki did sound interesting.

"Excellent. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Ame Momochi. My name is Pein, and this is Konan." She said, pointing to a girl with blue hair.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said, bowing slightly.

"As to you." I said, returning the bow.

"So, I will take you back to the headquarters. There you will meet the other members of the Akatsuki." Pein said, handing me a robe, and leading the way to the Akatsuki HQ.

We were soon there, and the HQ appeared to be a cave, probably a disquise. And if anyone found them there, they could act as if they were just exploring. Inside, it actually looked pretty civilized and such. I gripped onto my dream journal.

"This is Shu Momochi, the newest member of the Akatsuki. Please make her feel welcome." Pein said, going into his office.

"Hmph. You look a little young to be in the Akatsuki." A man with a black pony tail said.

I decided to ignore that. I seemed to be used to it, every where I went I got that.

"Oh, be a little nicer, Itachi." A tall man with gills and a sword said "I am Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Of the Hidden Mist village, I assume? Your name sounds familiar. Aren't you one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman?" I said in a strong voice.

"Why yes, I am." He said, smirking.

"Do you happen to know Zabuza Momochi, my father?" I asked.

"Yes. We fought alongside eachother at times." He said. "He was one of the best swordsman I knew."

"Nice to meet you, Kisame Hoshigaki." I said, bowing slightly.

"Good to see someone else who is young to, un. My name is Deidara. Do you like art?" He said, making a clay butterfly. It came near me, then exploded. I smirked, I thought that was pretty cool.

"Yes, indeed." I said, pulling out my dream journal, pencils, and acrylics. But this time I left the acrylics alone, I wanted to do a black-and-white drawing.

"What form of art do you do, un?" Deidara asked.

"I paint genjutsu." I said, slightly grinning.

"Sounds neat, un. Show me." He said curiously. I was busy focusing on my drawing, which was a black-and-white castle.

Soon, I'd put them all in my genjutsu.

"Woah! This is amazing, un!" Deidara exclaimed. I slightly smiled.

After a moment, I released the genjutsu. I didn't want to waste to much chakara.

I tucked my dream journal away in my sash. I wore my robe in a kimono fashion, tied with my old sash.

"Glad you liked it." I said, biting my lip, preventing me from smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Shu PV

I was walking in the rain, through the woods nearby. I wanted to think about if joining the Akatsuki was the right thing to do. I saw a good sized tree, and walked towards it, inteding on laying down against it.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle. Having good reflexes, I turned around quickly. Nothing.

I was just about to sit down, when I heard it again.

"Aha, gotcha." I said quickly. It turned out to be Deidara.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?" I said curiously.

"I just wanted to... Find out more about the new Akatsuki member." He said innocently.

I slumped down against the tree. I didn't know what do say, all I knew about him was that his name was Deidara and he liked to blow stuff up.

"So, what's your, 'story', exactly. You know, most girls don't just decide to join the Akatsuki." Deidara said.

"So, you just expect me to spill my life story to you?" I said, maybe a little more frustatedly then I felt.

He sighed, then said, "You're a weird one, ya know?"

" 'Cuse me?" I said sarcasticly.

"I mean, what kind of girl walks in the rain? Won't it like, mess up your hair or something." He said, returning the sarcasm.

"Who cares? I like the rain. It helps me think. Especially when drawing." I said in the voice I usually said, when I was day dreaming about something.

"Hmm..." He said shortly.

"I may not be the smartest guy, but I can tell this much. You're the someone who says how she feels, mainly through art, I'm guessing. If you didn't want me hear, you would have made me go a long time ago." He said. I didn't imagine him to be good at reading people.

I sighed. For some reason, I felt like I could tell him. I took a deep breath, "The woman whom I considered my mother died when I was 7. She was killed by my father, who was Zabuza Momochi. He came over my house, just to see me. But my 'mom' wouldn't let him, so he killed her. I hid well, and he never end up finding me. But soon, I found out he was dead, and that woman wasn't even my real mom. My whole life has been a lie."

I sighed, just realizing I was drawing again. I was drawing a picture of an explosion in space. The explosion was also near a black hole.

Deidara PV

I honestly didn't know what to think about that.

I peaked over her journal. It was actually pretty good.

"Hey, mind if I see your journal, un?" I asked. Suprisingly, she just handed it to me. I flipped through it.

There was variety of different drawings. Castles, space, nightmares, things like that. It was unique, un.

"Hey, you're pretty good, un." I said.

"Um, thanks." Shu said. She scratched her head. "Well, so now you know everything, I guess. Lets head back to the HQ, Leader-sama needs to tell me whom I'll be partnered with."

So, I gave her back the journal. We headed back to the HQ in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Shu PV

"Shu Momochi, you will be paired with... Deidara and Tobi." Leader-sama announce. I sighed of releif.

"Senpai! We have a new partner!" Tobi said excitedly, in a childish voice. Leader-sama sighed, and I silently laughed. Deidara looked ticked. Not at me, but at Tobi. I wondered why, but then I realized I could imagine Tobi annoying after a while.

"I expect you three in my office for a misson tomorrow morning." Leader-sama said, going into his office.

Deidara PV

Greattt. Now Tobi is gonna screw up everything. Why does he have to be so annoying?

Tobi grabbed my arm, and rushed over to Shu. At least she didn't look annoyed. Wonder how long that will last?

"Hi Deidara, and Tobi. Looks like we're partners now." Shu said calmly. "Well, it's getting late, and we should go to bed now to get rested up for whatever comes tomorrow." Shu said.

"Okay, I'll show you the way to our room. Come on Tobi, un." I said, leading the way to the bed room.

Shu PV

The door had a D, a T, and now an S. There was another scratched out S, I noticed. Oh, and there was only 2 beds.

"So, this is our room. Oh yeah, will you be sleeping with me, or Tobi?" Deidara said.

"Nuuuu! Shu no sleep with Tobi!" Tobi said childishly, belly-flopping on his bed.

"So... Looks like you're stuck with me, un. Hope you don't mind." Deidara said nervously. Why was he so nervous? I rarely sleep anyway.

"Don't worry, I only sleep for about 3 hours." I notified. "I usually just get caught up in drawing and forget to sleep, or collasp on top of my drawing."

"I can understand that, un." Deidara said.

"Okay, I'm going to draw a new nightmare for a genjutsu for a bit, I've had this idea stuck in my head all day." I said, getting out my dream journal. I sat on the bed and started working on the drawing. Deidara got into the bed shortly after.

"Do you always sleep like that, or is it just when you're drawing, un?" Deidara said, looking at the way I was laying down. My leg was hanging off the bed, and my foot was on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Always." I said with a chuckle. "Does it bother you?"

"No, just asking, un." Deidara said, pulling over the covers.

"Good morning." I said, noticing Deidara getting up.

"Good morning. Oh, how long did you sleep, un?" Deidara asked, yawning.

"Well, I fell asleep about an hour after you, around 11. Then, I woke up around 4 and started drawing. And now it's..." I looked over at the clock, "It's 7."

"Hm, so, 3 hours of sleep, un." Deidara said.

"Anyway, I'm not hungry, but if you guys are, you can get breakfast and then we can go to Leader-sama's office." I said.

"Okay, Tobi is probably hungry, so I'll take him. Tobi?" Deidara said. We looked over, waiting for a 'Good morning, senpai!', but it didn't come. Tobi wasn't there.

"Tobi! Oh no, he's gone again, we have to go get him un!" Deidara said franticly, grabbing my hand and running.

"Woah, what's the rush?" I half-shouted.

"Tobi? LOST? Doesn't mix well at all, un! The last time Tobi got lossed..." Deidara shivered. I started to worry.

We looked outside the cave, and near the forest we spotted a plant-like guy and Tobi.

"We have to save Tobi, that's Zetsu, the cannibalistic plant-guy by the way. He'd eat Tobi. Litteraly." Deidara said. That was gross, I wouldn't even eat animal meat. I was a vegetarian.

Deidara ran ahead of me, and I followed.

"Tobi, come on, it's time for the mission! No time to be fooling around, un. Sorry if he bothered you, Zetsu-san." Deidara said, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"But senpai, Tobi was just-" Tobi started.

"Tobi was just going to Leader-sama's office with us, that's right, un!" Deidara cut Tobi off. This sure was amusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I honestly didn't expect to get any, because I never got reviews on past stories. ^^;;;**

**In this chapter I will start going into missions! Wahoo! I'm going to do missions in a random order, and most will probably be original. But the one in this chapter I'm just dieing to do!**

Shu PV

"Glad to see you're here first thing in the morning." Leader-sama said, clearing his throat. "I hope this mission will not be to rouge for your first, Shu-san."

"Not at all, Leader-sama." I said, bowing slightly. I was having a mood swing, now I was feeling hyper, and I felt like fighting. I had to rock back and forth on my feet to keep from running.

"Your mission is to capture the 3 tails. I expect you three to prepare all necesarry materials to be ready by tommorow moring." Leader-sama said, in his usual voice, which seemed to be calm with a hint of darkness.

"Hai, Leader-sama." We all said in unision, the exception of Deidara's 'un'.

I walked out of the office as calmly as I humanly could. When I got out, I let out a huge _'Psshhhhhhhhhhhhh' _to let out some steam.

"Hey Deidara, want to have a small match? I haven't had a good match in a while." I said, my voice with a hint of anxiety.

"Sure. I'll get a chance to see your power, un." Deidara said with a smirk.

"Nothing to damaging, just a friendly warm-up." I said, returning the smirk.

"Tobi wants to be ref!" Tobi said excitedly. Me and Deidara sighed.

"Sure, Tobi can ref." I said.

"Fine by me, un." Deidara said.

We went outside, and some bored Akatsuki members followed. The members who followed were Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

"The battle of the artist. This should be interesting." Kisame said.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Tobi said, and then the battle started.

I decided not to start right out with genjutsu. Instead, I decided to do a little swordplay, and see how it goes from there.

I noticed the mouths on Deidara's hands were making things out of clay. He threw one at me, and it exploded. This time, the model was bigger than before. I quickly dodged it. Wonder what would happen if I sliced the clay in half.

Luckily, I landed on a tree. I took out my sword and came at him. Predictedly, he threw another clay model at me. I sliced it in half, but then it just explodes into two peices. If I schemed hard enough, maybe I could use that to my advantage?

Deidara PV

Hm... Guess regular clay bombs aren't much of a match for her accuracy.

"Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!" I yelled, doing some hand signals. This technique allowed me to hide underground.

Shu PV

So, he's underground now... Guess I'll have to stay on my toes. Aha! I know how to find out his location!

I drew a picture of the underground as fast as I could. He could pop out any minute. I turning it into a genjutsu. The illusion would make the underground transparent.

I looked down, and sure enough, Deidara was coming up. I prepared my sword, for he didn't know I had used the genjutsu.

When he popped out, I used my sword to lift him up from his cloak.

"How'd you know where I was hiding?" Deidara said.

"I have my methods." I said myseriously.

"She's pretty good for a newcomer." I overheard Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

Shu PV

Soon, there was a quick explosion. It was just _BOOM!_, like that. No doubt is was from Deidara.

Deidara was free of my clasp. But, this also gave me a chance to hide! I hid in a tree. I gave him a moment to look around, before I jumped. Before he knew it, I had him in a full nelson headlock.

"Trapped." I said, confidently. He couldn't use jutsu, and I also trapped his feet.

"Isn't that enough for one day?" Kisame said, walking up.

"I guess so." I said, letting Deidara go.

"Looks like Lord Jashin's brought us a feisty one!" Hidan said. I looked over at him.

"You're a Jashinist?" I asked.

"He's as much of a Jashinist as you and Deidara are artist!" Kakuzu said, but it sounded like more like a scold rather then trying to point out a fact.

"Come on, Deidara and Tobi. We have to get ready for the mission tommorow." I said, and we all went back to the base.

_The next morning..._

Deidara PV

"OKAY! WHO left a freaking SEA of CHEERIOS on the FLOOR!" I heard Hidan shout. I got out of bed, trying not to disturb Shu. It was rare she got sleep like this.

I got out, and fell on the floor laughing.

"That'd be me! Me and Shu got bored last night, un-" Although my voice was rarely hearable, I was laughing so hard. I thought someone would have picked it up by then!

"Well, then PICK UP THIS FREAKING MESS!" I laughed harder. There was a good 3 or so feet of Cheerios on the floor. I was suprised Shu wasn't up yet.

"Give them a break, it was just a simple prannk, and it''s 6 in the morning." Konan's calm voice chimed in. She emphased the fact that it is 6 in the morning.

"So what? I'M STUCK IN A FREAKING OCEAN OF CHEERIOS!" Hidan said angrilly. This was quite amusing, I didn't imagine this would happen, yeah!

"Relax Hidan, it's just a prank-" Konan started.

"Yeah, prank my butt!" Hidan said, scoffing.

"Don't give them any ideas, Hidan." Itachi said, walking in.

Shu PV

I woke up, hearing the ruckus in the kitchen, disurbing my once peaceful sleep. I walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey! What the heck is going on? It's 6 in the morning!" I shouted. I was angry, I appreciated sleep whenever I got it.

"Just look, Shu-chan!" Deidara said, pointing at our little prank from last night. I immediately fell the the floor laughing with Deidara.

"This is ABSOLUETELY NOT funny!" The crazy Jashinist shouted.

"Actually, it is a little funny." Kisame said. We were attracting quite a crowd.

"Okay okay, we'll pick it up~" I said.

So, we the now-stale cheerios up, and the day went on as normal. Well, if there was such thing as a 'normal' day in the Akatsuki. We prepared for the mission, for pretty much the rest of the day. Tommorow was the big day, our first mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Shu PV

"Look at that, senpai and Shu-chan!" Tobi's childish voice rang through my ears. "That place has dangos!"

"Ooh, dangos! I love dangos!" I said, getting excited. Dangos were my second favorite food, first being ramen. My third favorite was mochi pudding, followed by pocky.

"Let's take a small brake! We've been walking for like forever, I'm totally beat!" Tobi said, having a spazz attack. Well, he sure didn't look tired. I could tell Deidara was thinking the same thing.

"Yay! C'mon, Deidara-kun!" I said, pulling him with me, running along with Tobi. I was having a hyperactive moodswing, which sweets usually triggered.

We sat down at a table.

"We seriously shouldn't be doing this while on a mission." Deidara sighed.

"Why not? I mean, we don't even know where the 3 tails is in the first place. We should just take it easy, so we still have energy when we have to battle the Bijuu." I said carefreely, but calmly.

"Shu-chan has a good point!" Tobi said.

"I guess so, un." Deidara said, looking a little more carefree.

Soon, the lady that worked there had brought us our fresh dangos.

"Deidara, let's have a contest. Whoever finishes it last is stuck with the bill! Tobi can ref."

"You're on, un!" Deidara said, anxiously.

"Ready, set, go!" Tobi said. Natrually, I ate mine within a few seconds. I ate really fast.

"I won!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"Aw man, un!" Deidara puted.

So Deidara paid the bill, then we left. I spotted a little Japanese treat shop.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back~" I said, dashing into the little shop. I bought some mochis, pocky, and more dangos to bring back to the HQ.

"Seriously?" Deidara said with a chuckle, when I came out.

"Heheh. Yep." I said with a mischvious grin.

**Short &sweet chappie~ Gomen ansai, I couldn't think of a better place to leave off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shu PV

"I can see through genjutsu, so I'll be fine in the lake." I said, taking out my dream journal. I summoned my black-haired bird created with genjutsu, Raven.

Deidara flew on his white bird, while I flew on Raven. When we got to a good spot in the lake, Deidara dropped a bunch of his clay bombs. This technique was to get the bijuu to come out.

Soon enough, the rouge Sanbi appeared out of the water. After a moment, Tobi came, walking on water. Me and Deidara flew away leaving the 3-tails to Tobi.

As predicted, that couldn't be trusted with Tobi. Soon Tobi was being chased, and drowning. I sighed as I took off my robe, which under was regular ninja sweatpants and 2 layers of fishnet under shirts. I tied my sash on my waiste, and put my sword and dream journal in it. I jumped off of Raven into the water.

Once I got ahold of Tobi, I 'flung' Tobi on my back and ran on top the water.

After a rouge fight, we finally captured the Sanbi. I sighed of relief. We decided to camp by the lake for the night, since it was already dark. I slumped up against a nice tree. We were all tired, and even Tobi didn't dare try anything on Deidara. We all fell asleep soon without much words. I fell asleep on a tree, Deidara on his robe, and Tobi in the grass.

We headed back to the HQ the next morning, and luckily I'd manage protect the sweets. Although it may had cost of a couple extra minutes of battling, it was worth it.

"Mission complete,un." Deidara said victoriously as we walked into the HQ. We went into Leader-sama's office.

"The mission was a sucess, Leader-sama." I said, as we all bowed. We gave the captured bijuu to Leader-sama.

"Good job, you three." Leader-sama said, his voice less dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Shu PV

"Everyone, in 5 minutes, meet in the family room." Leader-sama's voice rang through the HQ.

I was taking a light nap in my room. 5 minutes... That'd get me another 4 minutes of rest. I rushed down when the time came around. I sat next to Deidara, who was sitting next to Tobi. Or rather, Tobi sitting next to Deidara.

"Well, it's about time we get some new supplies around here. Kakuzu and Hidan, you two will retrieve $800 from the bank." Leader-sama said.

"WHAT?" Kakuzu's terrified voice echoed through the HQ.

"We almost have no food left in the hideout, we need new weapons, and the bathroom could use some cleaning also." Leader-sama said in a stern voice, more directed at Kakuzu. Kakuzu huffed.

"Konan and Shu, you two will go to the grocery store. You will be given $300 for this. Itachi, Kisame, and I will go to the weapongs shop, using $500. The rest of you may stay here." Leader-sama said, more calmly this time.

After Kakuzu and Hidan reluctantly got the money from the bank, me and Konan headed off to the grocery store.

"Oooh~ Can we get 3 packs of Sprite, Konan-san, it's on sale~" I chimed in.

"2 should be enough." Konan said, as I put the packs in the cart. We each had our own, as we'd need a lot of food.

First, the trip revolved around more necesities, healthier foods, such as apples, grapes, Cheerios, milk, vegetables, bread, etc.

"Oh yeah!" I said happily.

"What is it?" Konan questioned.

"On my mission, I grabbed some mochis, dangos, and pocky~!" I said cheerfully. Konan sighed and continued walking.

After a while walking, I got bored. First, I checked to make sure Konan wasn't looking. I spotted someone who wasn't paying attention to their carrage. I quickly ran over, and dumped 10 or so boxes pocky in the carrage.

I quickly ran back to Konan, acting as innocent as possible. I created an invisble genjutsu eye to see the reaction. Whoever it was, they opened there eyes wide, put the pocky back silently. Aw, I was hoping for a rather funny reaction.

We walked down the noodle isle. To see none other than... Ramen!

"Hey Konan, let's get ramen~!" I said cheerfully.

"Okay, grab 2 packages." Konan said, ignoring the ramen.

"3, please~?" I begged.

"1." She said sternly.

"Urg, fine. 2 is enough..." I sulked. But I wasn't about to only get 2 packages of ramen.

When Konan wasn't looking, I hid about 10 packages of ramen within the other food, so she wouldn't notice. She caught me putting in only the last 2. Perfect.

When it was time to purchase all the food, I distracted Konan so she wouldn't see all the ramen being bought. We headed back to the HQ.

"I'll put the food away, Konan." I offered, allthough I only did it to save the ramen.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Konan said.

I only put 2 packs of ramen away, and smuggled the rest into my room. I hid them under the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Shu PV

I tapped Deidara's shoulder. "Hey, you know, Kakuzu's birthday is coming up..."

He titled his head. "Oh yeah, un. Why do you mention it?"

"Weeellll..." I held up a flyer in front of his face.

"What? What does _that _have to do with Kakuzu's birthday, un?" Deidara said, slightly blushing.

"Look at the grand prize!" I said sternly, pointing to the '$1,000 Grand Prize' part."

"Aaah. I see, un." The blonde paused.

"So! I thought we could secretly enter, not saying a _word _to the other Akatsuki members, try and win, and give the moolah to Kakuzu for his birthday!" I said. I mean, I didn't want to do this by any means. It was solely for Kakuzu.

"B-but, since when do you, and even I, know how to dance? People'd just think I'm a girl!" Deidara pouted.

Deidara PV

"My step-parents were strict, and always wanted me to be perfect. They made me take ballet, jazz, tap, and other dances throughout my life." I whispered the last part she whispered. I couldn't imagine _Shu _dancing.

"Well, I'm probably not the best dancer..." I said, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you! We'll just need to find somewhere privite..." She thought for a minute. "We'll lock the door on our room! So no one, specificely Tobi, can get in."

She grabbed my hand and ran to our room. I couldn't help feel a lift of pleasure from the contact.

_Later, that faithful day..._

"You're doing pretty good, Deidara!" Shu complimented. I felt myself blush lightly.

"Well, you were great, un!" I said back.

"T-thanks." Shu said. Luckily, we've managed not to be disturb by anyone... Yet, that is.

"C'mon, 30 more minutes! We have to win this, yeah!" Shu shouted excitedly, full of anticipation.

"Yeah!" I found myself shouting back.

Shu PV

Now Deidara was a lot better then he was at the beginning. At first, it was like he had 2 left feet. But now, he could lead in the dance.

"You're a fast learner." I chuckled.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said.

"I'm getting hungry, wanna get a snack?" I asked.

"Sure, un."

"Let's call it a day?" I asked once again.

"Sounds good, un!" Neither of us enjoyed dancing, but it was Kakuzu's birthday soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Shu PV

By the end of the week, Deidara was a lot better. He was able to lead and everything.

We decided to practice at night in the woods. I was practicly nocturnal, so it worked out pretty well.

"I've entered us in the contest!" I announced to Deidara. "It's the day after tomorrow!"

"Really, un?" Deidara replied franticly.

"Oh, come one, have more confidence in yourfelf, Deidara-kun! You're really good!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"This time, I'm going to create a genjutsu of a theatre, with a crowd and everything, for the full effect!" I said proudly, adding the finishing touches of the threatre.

Soon enough, we were perfecting the little mistakes in our routine, doing it flawlessly.

_A few rather... crazy, strange, awkward, but mostly awkward days later..,_

"We won~~ !" I cheered running out through the woods, holding the prize money in my hand. We had quickly changed back into our robes, and thrown the costumes away before we got back. Tommorow was Kakuzu's birthday, and we had the money!

"Yeah, un~!" Deidara chimed in.

We headed into the HQ, hiding our happiness. I fake yawned for effect. We headed straight to the bed.

Before I fell asleep, I could've sworn someone was wrapping their arms around me...

**D'awww, sweet little ending for a sweet 'lil chappie~~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry most chappies have been so short! At least that way I can make a lot... I make a lot of mistakes, but now I shall check them before uploading! Wahoo! I need to make these chapters longer, indepth, make them suck you into the story... Hm, what shall I rant about now...? Oh! On with the story~**

Shu PV

"Where the HECK did you scrounge up all this money?" The miser said, apprently having a spazz attack.

"W-we have our methods." I said, trying to hide the embarresment. Kakuzu ran off to the bank, and we continued our day as usual.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of this boring day, un?" Deidara said, turning to me.

"Wellll, yesterday I got some new sketch books, pencils, origami paper, and clay. I also have dangos, mochis, pocky, and ramen stashed away in our room!" I said.

"This is gonna be epic, un!" Deidara said excitedely. But yeah, he was right, this would be epic.

I cooked up some ramen, and we pretty much just did that the rest of the day. Drawing, clay, origami, on-and-off naps, and eating some favorite foods.

"Hey, there's this little new restaraunt near by that has great bakudan, un!" Deidara said.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard of that. It sounds great, sure!" I answered.

"Look, I made an origami traditional dragon!" I exclaimed. I've been working on the peice all afternoon, and even yesterday, and they were really hard and took up lots of origami paper.

"Wow, that's amazing Shu-chan, un! You should show that to Konan." Deidara said.

"Good idea." I said, leaving the room to see Konan.

"Hey Konan, look at the origami figure I made." I told Konan.

"That's really good, Shu-san. How long did it take?" Konan asked.

"Well, I worked on a little less than half of it yesterday, and a couple good hours today."

"I've done dragons before, they're really hard." Konan said, examining the origami dragon.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going back to my room! Cya!" I said, leaving and heading for my room.

"Do you mind teaching me origami, it's so complicated, un!" Deidara complaimed.

"Sure! But I'll have to start you out with something simple... Ooh, how about a duck? That was my first origami creation."

"As long as it will build up to learning how to make that dragon, un!" I smiled as I bent over to start teaching him.

Deidara PV

"Are you getting hungry, Deidara?" Shu asked.

"Actually, yeah I am, un." I said. Shu had tought me how to make a duck, and a cat face.

"So, how about that bakudan place? It's on me, un!" I said excitedly. I just realized I was starving.

"Sounds great, Deidara!" She said, as we got up and left for the restaraunt.

"Mm, this is really yummy~" Shu chimed as we took a bite into the bakudan. "Domo arigato, Deidara-kun!"

"Haha, yokoso Shu-chan!" I said. This bakudan seemed especially good for some reason.


	12. Chapter 12

Shu PV

"Urmm, I think I ate the bakudan to fast..." I said turning green.

"Uh, here's a bag, un!" Deidara said quickly, handing me a bag, which soon was filled with puke. Luckily, it all went in the bag!

"You better go toss that out, un!" Deidara said.

"I'm already ahead of you, Deidara-kun!" I said, tossing the bag out.

"Totally worth it though, un." Deidara said with sarcasm.

"Haha, totally." I said, playfully punching him. "That bakudan was the best I've ever had!"

"I know, un!" Deidara chimed.

"I bet I can get back to the HQ faster." I said.

"Is that a challenge, un?" Deidara said, a mischevious grin growing.

"You know it!" I smirked.

We started running at full speed. I took the lead at first, when I tripped over a bomb.

"Hey!" I half-yelled.

"Never said we couldn't use our abilities, un!" Deidara said confidently.

"You asked for it!" I said, beginning a sketch of a brick wall. Mwhaha!

"Oof!" Deidara said, stopping to think. Before he could figure out that I had made the brick wall, I had used my sword to give me a lift over!

::::

"I won!" I exclaimed.

"Only because of that stupid brick wall you made with genjutsu, un!" Deidara pouted.

"Hey, it was your idea to use our art for the race!" I said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah... un..." Deidara continued to pout.

::::

"Oh, hi senpai and Shu-chan~!" Tobi chimed as we walking into our room.

"Yo, Tobi." I said, plopping down on my bed. I wasn't tired at all, really. I wasn ready for another long night. I let out a deep sigh for no real reason. I took out my origami book and started making a fish. I laid my head against the night stand and set my body vertical.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, 'night, un." Deidara said, pulling the covers over himself.

Within the next hour or so, I collasped asleep on my drawing. I was asleep for about another 3 hours.

When I woke up, I looked around. I noticed Deidara wasn't there. I got up, and silently looked around the HQ. He wasn't there. I headed for the forest.

I went in the woods. After about 5 minutes of searching, I saw him propped up against a tree.

"Oh, hi Shu-chan, un." Deidara said calmy. I jumped up the tree to get next to Deidara.

"So, whatever are you doing out here, un?"

"Just about to ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep, un."

"Same here, that and I didn't know where you were."

"Well, so what do you want to do now, un?"

::::

Soon, we had set up a landmine of C1 bombs around the Akatsuki HQ. It was getting later now, and an Akatsuki member should be coming out any minute, now!

"This is gonna be awesome, un!" Deidara interjected.

"I know, I know, now _shhh_!" I sarcasticly scolded.

A few moments later, someone came outside.

"Yes, Hidan!" I silently cheered.

"The poor guy, un. First cheerios, and now landmines!" Deidara said sarcasticly.

He stepping on a couple of the bombs.

"Gaaahh! Who's stupid idea was it to set LANDMINES outside of the AKATSUKI HQ!" Jeez, I'm suprised he hadn't yelled our names yet. It was either he was just thinking it in his head, or his natural knack for stupidity. Knowing Hidan, probably from stupidity.

"Bwahaha~!" I jumped out and started running around like a mad woman. Carefull not to hit the landmines, o' course. Followed by Deidara.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Hidan said, charging at us. "JASHIN CURSE YOU BOTH FOR THIS!"

Being faster than Hidan, I stepped to the side, causing him to hit the tree behind me.

"Bwahaha!" I said, having yet another mood swing.

::::

**AN: Bwahaha, I thought that was a nice place to end it. Hope yew enjoyed the chappie~**


End file.
